Glad to Have You
by Julie Anna T
Summary: Caroline would always be with him, no matter what and Tyler was glad for it. Just a fluffy Forwood I made a long time ago. The story is better than summary, I promise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. And I don't intend to gain anything with this story either. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: **Please, be kind to me, English is not my native language, so this story may have some mistakes, sorry. :)

**-xXxXx-**

**Glad To Have You**

_By Mrs. Depp Lerman_

Caroline Forbes never, in her entire life, imagined that one day she would see Tyler Lockwood in such a vulnerable and fragile state, like he was now. Since when he was a kid, Tyler had so much self-confidence and was so spoiled that almost no one could stand him. Yeah, he was a jerk even when he was a little kid. But, after his transformation, he changed. He no more was that idiot and Caroline thought that maybe it was because of all the pain he went through, she knew these kind of stuff can change a person, she had her own experience in this area. And the blond vampire had to admit that she liked those changes a lot.

When she found out the whole werewolf thing, she felt sorry for him. Caroline knew how hard it was to pass through this kind of transformation alone and she didn't want Tyler to have this experience. So she offered to stay with him during his first full moon, even being aware of the risks she was exposing herself to, she wanted to help him. And during their preparation for his first transformation, they got closer. Okay, they had known each other their entire life, but they never have been close friends. And thanks for these freaking supernatural events that happened to both of them, they got so close that Caroline couldn't help thinking about him more often than she wished.

After their first kiss, Caroline realized how much she needed him. Yeah, she did slam the door on his face, but she also ran after him and kissed him again only two hours later, didn't she? It felt so right, that Caroline finally gave up and admitted that she fell for him (and she almost passed out when Tyler said he loved her).

From that day on, Caroline have been with him during every full moon, even when Tyler tried to convince her that it was too dangerous. She would take care of him, until his transformation starts and she had to leave. That was what happened a few hours ago.

Caroline and Tyler went to the old Lockwood property and prepared everything to make sure that he wouldn't scape and hurt anyone (they had worked hard, but now the gates and door were strong enough to withstand Tyler hitting it all night). When the transformation started Caroline ran off and stood outside, waiting the night to end soon.

She stood there until she couldn't listen Tyler hitting the door or walls anymore. Caroline carefully stepped back inside and went straight to the door. She focused and tried to listen anything that was happening behind the door, but all she got was a heartbeat. That was what she needed. She opened the gates and door to find a human Tyler laying on the ground, naked and asleep.

Quickly, Caroline took a blanked they have hidden there. She knelt down by his side and covered him with it. The blond took a brief look to see if he was hurt, but thank God he wasn't. Caroline have been with Tyler, supporting him, during all his transformations, but she couldn't help worrying about him every single time. She stroked his face lightly, kissing him on the forehead, and this made him open his eyes.

The first thing Tyler saw when he opened his eyes was Caroline's face next to his and this made him smile.

"Hey" she said softly "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts everywhere" he answered "But I'm fine"

Caroline leaned down fast, without saying a word, and kissed him gently on the lips. When the kiss ended, both were breathless and Tyler seemed confused.

"Okay, I know I'm hot, but why the sudden kiss?" he asked, half amused, half confused, with a smirk on his face.

"What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend anymore?" she said, rolling her eyes.

Tyler smiled, conceited. He loved to hear Caroline calling him 'boyfriend'.

"Of course you can, but this was unexpected" he explained, finally getting up and sitting.

Caroline put a hand on his cheek and cupped it lightly once again.

"You did it again, Ty" she said, smiling brightly "You transformed and haven't hurt anyone."

Tyler sighed tired and his expression got serious. He took Caroline's hands in his and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"You know, I would never pass through all this if you weren't by my side, supporting me all the time" he told her, in a kind voice "You are the most incredible and amazing thing that happened in my life, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me."

"Ty" she began, but Tyler interrupted her immediately.

"Sush, let me finish Care" he said smoothly and she closed her mouth, waiting him to continue "Nobody never gave a damn about me, not even my mom, she was always too busy being first Lady and my father was a dick that never tried to be a real father. But you, Care. You worried about me even when I haven't turned yet, you worried because you knew I had no one to help me with my problems. You were the only one who really cared about me my entire life. And I want to thank you, for everything you've done for me, for being by my side all this time and thank you for being you, the most amazing girl I've ever met and the girl I'm in love with."

Caroline tried hard to say something, but words seemed to vanish from her mind. However she was trying hard not to cry, some tears were already streaming down her face. This was the first time someone have said such beautiful things for her. What made it even better, she knew everything Tyler was saying was truth. He brushed her face, wiping her tears away, but she stopped him, placing her hands upon his.

"Why are you saying all this, Ty?" she asked, curious.

"Because I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be with you. Not only because you were always with me in the worst part of my life, but also because I love you too much to even imagine letting you alone."

"I love you, too" she whispered, not sure if he heard it or not.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. That was the only way she had to express her feelings without sobbing. Tyler grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. That was when a realization crossed Caroline's mind and made her break the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked a little confused.

Caroline chuckled before answering him.

"You're naked, Ty" she said, pulling away a bit.

"It's not like you've never seen me like this before" he commented, with a smirk plastered on his face.

She smacked him playfully in the arm, before getting up.

"Come on, wolf guy, you better get this pretty butt of yours out of the floor and get dressed quickly, I'm starving and I want pancakes" Caroline said, handing him some clothes "I'll wait for you outside."

Caroline got out the property and stood outside, while he changed clothes. When Tyler showed up, he was already dressed and carried a bag with his stuffs. He stepped next to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go get some breakfast" he answered, grabbing her hand and walking through out the woods.

As they walked home, Caroline couldn't help thinking about everything they've already passed and would pass in the future. She didn't know what expected them, but as long as he was by her side, she was ready for anything. As for Tyler, he was thinking quite the same thing as her and both we're glad that they have each other.

**-xXxXx-**

So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please, let me know.


End file.
